


Day 121

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [121]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Luka/Harra
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 121

Luka sat glumbly at the washbasin carefully scrubbing out alchemical flasks for her sister Feja. Feja was a prodigy alchemist, they said. Feja would never have to get married because she was of too much use to Rhatigan, they said. If only Luka was more like Feja they said.

Luka would much rather have been out with the other Carta teens, nicking coins from nobles or shaking down human children for sweets but because her sister was the great Feja, she was stuck here, washing up after her while Feja did more important work. 

Luka worked quickally. Dunk, scrub, set on rack, repeat ad nauseum. If she finished quickly enough she might be able to slip out before Feja gave her another job. Harra was planning to raid the ale casks in the Hanged man and if Luka hurried she Harra might save her some.

Dunk, scrub, set on rack.

Dunk, scrub, set on rack.

Feja wandered into the room and began inspecting the flasks. She picked up one at random and held it up next to a candle.

“This one isn’t clean enough,” she tisked. She grabbed another one and made that infuriating tutting noise she liked to make. “This one neither. I told you, you can’t just leave these out to dry, you need to towel them off and then scrub them with the cotton swab or little bits of residue get left behind.” Feja took ALL the flasks from the drying rack and put them back in the dirty box. 

“Some of those might be clean,” Luka protested, “you don’t know.”

“Maybe,” Feja said. “But I don’t have time to check them all. Wash them again and properly this time.” Feja turned away too fast to see the rude hand gesture Luka made and disappeared back into her laboratory. 

There were now too many flasks for Luke to get through them all and still have time to meet up with Harra. Feja was overly anal about her flasks, a bit of waterstain wouldn’t affect her at all. Besides, once they dried you could hardly tell the difference anyway. If she rinsed everything quickally she would be able to slip away and Feja would be in her laboratory until long after the flask's air dried.

Dunk, wipe, set on rack.

Dunk, wipe, set on rack.

Dunk, wipe, set on rack.

Dunk, wipe, set on rack.

Luka arrived in the alley just as Harra and the others were opening the second cask. There were a few others there as well but Luka only had eyes for Harra. She was built like a bronto, wide and muscular. She even had an impressive growth of blond whiskers on her cheeks. Her normally pale features were flushed from the drink. She flashed a cockeyed smile at Luka when she saw her and waved enthusiastically.

“Look who decided to join us,” Harra said passin Luka a flagon. “We were about to take best on whether or not you would show.”

“Well,” Luka mumbled. She felt her face go hot and hid her face with the flagon, taking a long pull of the ale, which was terrible by dwarven standards, until she stopped blushing. “I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get caught. Didn’t feel like running from the guards today.”

“Spoken like a true criminal mastermind,” Harra laughed. She took Luka’s flagon back to refill it. “So, how is your sister doing? Working pretty hard I bet.”

“Yah,” Luka said. She took a much more modest sip of ail this time.

“You are so lucky to be her sister. I bet she teaches you loads about alchemy and poison making.”

“A bit,” Luka said. Suddenly she regretted coming here but she would be too embarrassed to leave so soon and she wouldn’t want Harra to feel slighted. “She’s usually too busy with her own work. I mostly just clean up after.”

“Still...” Harra said, taking another swig. “I would give anything to be her apprentice.”

“I could put in a good word for you,” Luka offered. “I’m a rubbish assistant and I bet she would love to have someone else help her put.”

“Really?” Harra said leaning in close. Luke could smell the ale on her breath, with a hint of elderflower, a perfume maybe? 

“Would you do that for little old me?” Harra asked.

Luka couldn’t have refused Harra if she had wanted to.


End file.
